


JJxEmily OneShot

by eli_xo



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, Gay, Lesbian, hookup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eli_xo/pseuds/eli_xo
Summary: This is different than my normal work but hope you enjoyed some Jemily action
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Kudos: 21





	JJxEmily OneShot

JJ X Emily 💕

“God” Emily threw herself on the bed next to JJ dramatically “I’m so Horny”  
Both JJ and Emily were pretty buzzed so when JJ turned to face Emily none of the them moved.  
“Seeing as i’m the only one here” JJ slurred “and I’m just such a good friend, let’s see what i can do about it”  
JJ reached over and kissed Emily. At first very slowly as if to savor the taste of her alcohol flavored lips, then suddenly more feverishly.  
The music of the party going on outside the bedroom was very loud but neither girl seemed to notice as Emily climbed on top of JJ.  
Emily pulled off her shirt first and let JJ stare at her bare chest for a couple moments.  
“Enjoying the view?” Emily asked, JJ just laughed but reached up to grab Emily’s breasts  
“Damn Em, I wish mine were as perky as yours”  
“JJ you are literally perfect” Emily complained “Take off your shirt and let’s see.”  
“Fine” Still on top of JJ, Emily assisted with unbuttoning her blouse and unhooking her bra.  
“JJ your boobs are as perfect as the rest of you”  
Emily bent down and placed a kiss on the center of each JJ’s breasts.  
The feel of Emily coming into contact with her skin, ignited something in JJ and she flipped them over. Now JJ was on top and leaving a trail of kisses down Emilys neck.  
At the same time as that Emily didn’t want to feel totally useless so she began to pull down JJ’s Skirt. Her hands fumbled a bit trying to pull off JJ’s panty’s because she kept getting distracted with something JJ was doing with her tongue.  
“Oh god” JJ moaned when Emily’s hands finally reached her sensitive spot.  
One of JJ’s knees bent right in between Emily’s legs, touching her in all the right spots. JJ braced her hands against the headboard while Emily used one hand to pump in and out of JJ and the other to explore her body.  
JJ has never been with a woman before but this experience was more than she could had dreamed of. Too bad that she was so wasted that she probably wouldn’t even remember this the next day.  
Emily watched as JJ’s body began to quiver in anticipation of her climax. Everything about it just felt so right. JJ came right onto Emily’s hand.  
“Come here” JJ pulled Emily up and then grabbed her soaked fingers. Bringing them up to her mouth she cleaned herself off of Emily.  
“Oh my god JJ” Emily couldn’t take it anymore “just fuck me already!”  
JJ commanded Emily to lay flat,as she grabbed her unfinished drink from the side table. Drinking it messily she let it drip down her body seductively. JJ then tipped the glass onto Emily and let a pool fill up in the dip of her stomach.  
JJ put down the glass and got to work drinking and licking her.  
Finally giving into Emily’s pleas she grabs each of her legs and puts one over each of her shoulders.  
She’s never gone down on someone before but she might as well try for Emily. She slowly begins to lick and suck just as Will has done to her many times before but also adds fingers for extra feeling. Not one minute in Emily could feel herself seconds away from a climax that would make her forget her own name.  
She shoved her hands into JJ’s soft golden locks and occasionally looked down to see two bright blue eyes staring back at her. JJ went even harder as she felt Emily’s legs shake around her face. For a first timer she seemed to be doing alright based on the reaction Emily had.  
JJ came up and placed a sticky kiss onto Emily’s lips.  
“We should do this again sometime” Emily said looking deeply at JJ  
“Your right” JJ yawned “but I think this took the last piece of energy out from me”  
Emily was already dosing off next to her.  
The last thing JJ did before falling asleep was grabbing her phone and sending a text message to will  
“We have to break up.... i think i’m a lesbian”

**Author's Note:**

> This is different than my normal work but hope you enjoyed some Jemily action


End file.
